The Mad Bubbler
The Mad Bubbier is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by Kimberly B. Morris, it originally aired on September 17, 1987. Official Summary Overpowering Snowman and Snowmeow, the Luna-Taks gain entrance to an old Thundrillium mine on Hook Mountain. During the battle with Snowman, the Luna-Taks cause a forest fire, which Snowman attempts to extinguish, while Snowmeow seeks the ThunderCats' help. Inside the mine, the Mad Bubbler, a reptilian creature of pure evil, entrances the Luna-Taks, resulting in them becoming more evil than they were originally. They attacked one another; Chilla attacks, Luna and Amok, and then flees to spread havoc around Third Earth. Snowmeow reaches the ThunderCats who take the Feliner to Hook Mountain and extinguish the fire. However, the fire caused the mountain's snow to melt and Snowman is carried away in the flood. Panthro attempts to rescue Snowman from a swirling basin but fails. Just as they are both about to plunge over the mountain's side to their doom, the ThunderCats rescue them with the Feliner. While battling the Luna-Taks in the mine, the ThunderCats are entranced by the Mad Bubbler. They turn evil and try to destroy one another. The Sword alerts Lion-O to the ThunderCats' dilemma and he rushes to Hook Mountain. En route, a Berbil informs him of the legend of the mine: whoever enters will be destroyed by the evil in his own heart. On the mountain, Snowman begins to dissuade Lion-O from entering the mine, when Jaga appears and tells Lion-O Snarfs do not possess any evil at all and therefore they are immune to the Mad Bubbler's power. Lion-O summons Snarf and Snarfer to the mine where they succeed in provoking the entranced ThunderCats to chase them out of the mine. An awaiting Lion-O uses the Sword's power to project a beam around the ThunderCats, thus breaking the Bubbler's spell. Official Moral The Luna-Taks ignore superstition and warnings from Snowman about entering into a Thundrillium mine on Hook Mountain. The caution and superstition prove to be well-founded, as the Luna-Taks find out, when they encounter the Mad Bubbler, who lives in the mine. Restraints are undone, and individuals under the Bubbler's spell feel they must destroy or be destroyed. When Panthro, Cheetara, and Tygra also ignore Snowman's warning and enter the mine to prevent the Luna-Taks from stealing Thundrillium, they too fall under the spell. Upon discovering what has happened, Lion-O at first does not believe what he learns from Ro-Bear-Bill, that those who enter the mine are destroyed by the evil in their own hearts. But Jaga confirms this in instructing Lion-O about the capacity of good and evil that exists in every creature except the species of Snarf. Using what he has learned, Lion-O sends Snarf and Snarfer into the mine where, unaffected by the Bubbler's gas, they are able to beat the ThunderCats out of the mine and back to normality. Lion-O in the ThunderCats learned a lesson about human nature that applies to all of us. Each of us carries within ourselves the capacity for doing right and wrong. If we deny we have potential to do wrong, we fool ourselves and often commit a greater wrong in thinking we are different. When we make fun of others or bully them, we do it because we think we are superior to them, as if we are incapable of doing the same thing. Being good does not mean we are incapable of doing wrong. It means we freely choose to do right rather than wrong. It means we recognize our common humanity with others and the moral choices we make. Story From a geological survey map, the Lunataks learn of the existence of a Thundrillium Mine on Hook Mountain and quickly head for it. Snowman and Snowmeow, who happen to be in the vicinity of the mine, try unsuccessfully to stop the Chilla, Luna and Amok from entering the mine. Snowman then instructs Snowmeow to fetch the ThunderCats and the big cat soon returns with Tygra, Cheetara and Panthro in tow. Familiar with the eerie legend associated with the mine, Snowman is understandably fearful when the three ThunderCats also decide to enter the mine in order to prevent the Lunataks from gaining access to the large deposit of Thundrillium contained within. The Snowman and his faithful steed stand guard at the entrance of the mine while the ThunderCats disappear into the dark pit. Inside the mine, the three ThunderCats suffer the same fate as the three Lunataks had just a short while ago. They are captured in the bubbles produced by an evil spirit known as the Mad Bubbler. Inhaling the gas inside the bubbles causes the victims to develop “Mine Madness”, a condition in which a person is consumed by whatever evil exists in their hearts. By a stroke of luck, the Lunataks accidentally fall through a hole in the ground and end up outside the mine. The three ThunderCats however, are not so lucky and after being consumed by Mine Madness, fight fiercely among themselves while chanting loudly, “Destroy or be destroyed!”. Lion-O, who is delivering seedlings in the Berbil Village, learns of the predicament of his three friends from the Sword of Omens’ “Sight Beyond Sight”. Before he can rush to their aid, Ro-Bear Bill stops him and tells him about the legend surrounding the mine. Jaga then appears and confirms Ro-Bear Bill’s story, revealing that only the Snarfs, a species devoid of any evil tendencies, can save the three ThunderCats. As soon as Lion-O reaches the mine, he summons Snarf and Snarfer who bravely enter the cave and draw out the ThunderCat trio. Lion-O then uses the sword’s magical powers to “cure” the three and they all head back home. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia * Alluro appears in the beginning but is never seen again for the remainder of the episode. * Bengali, Lynx-O and Pumyra appear only near the very end of the episode, with only Pumyra having a speaking part. * We learn from Jaga that in the entire universe, the Snarfs are the only species who are completely devoid of evil capabilities. Goofs * The Lunataks fall through the floor of the mine but emerge outside from the side of the mine. * Jaga reveals that Snarfs are incapable of any evil, yet in the episode Bracelet of Power (episode), Snarf abuses the mind controlling bracelet to make the other ThunderCats do his bidding. Notable Quotes Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD * Season 2 Volume 1 DVD * Season 2 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screenshots MadBubbler cap1.jpg MadBubbler cap2.jpg MadBubbler cap3.jpg MadBubbler cap4.jpg MadBubbler cap5.jpg MadBubbler cap6.jpg MadBubbler cap7.jpg MadBubbler cap8.jpg MadBubbler cap9.jpg MadBubbler cap10.jpg MadBubbler cap12.jpg MadBubbler cap11.jpg External Links *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *ThunderCats on ThunderCats.org Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Kimberly B. Morris Category:Season 2 (ThunderCats 1980s)